


Haikyuu Pirate Au (Probably going to be multiple stories tbh) Someone please give me a better name

by RicePudding743



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Other, Space Pirates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePudding743/pseuds/RicePudding743
Summary: Story 1: SakuAtsu one**THESE FANFICTIONS WERE INSPIRED BY A TIK TOK BY nagasleeps (I have no idea how to tag people I'm technologically incompetent) PLEASE SUPPORT THEM!**Atsumu and Osamu, unwilling to become the rulers of their kingdom become pirates. After many years of pillaging, stealing, and hoarding Atsumu encounters Sakusa three years after he and his brother ran away. Back when he was a prince, Sakusa was his bodyguard (more accurately, his babysitter). But being a pirate now, Atsumu is aware that he has a new plaything- I mean rival!Story 2: X Reader fictionMC (I can't write in 2nd POV to save my life) is a scientist who constantly yearns for more information on the world. She's been on two expeditions already in her blooming career, but has never been in a place that completely satisfied her. After she hears rumors of a crew venturing into the previously believed impossible to access Firma Galaxy, she wastes no time in having them guide her there.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Haikyuu Pirate Au (Probably going to be multiple stories tbh) Someone please give me a better name

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's how it'll work (if I don't discontinue this fan fiction). First it'll be the SakuAtsu, then it'll be the x reader and the story will switch every one or two chapters.

“ DAMMIT WHO THE HELL-” screeches the cook from a distance. Atsumu chuckles as he watches chaos ensue. 

“ Clever,” his twin admits to him. 

“ Naturally,” Atsumu responded with a smirk. Royal life was glamorous, but boring. It used to be fun to have people wait on you hand and foot, but the luxury lost its luster after 17 years. And the Miyas didn’t take boredom too well. 

“ If only you were as passionate about your royal duties as you are with making trouble,” said a new voice. Atsumu turned his head to see a familiar dark haired man. 

“ Omi-omi!” grinned the blonde twin. Sakusa rolled his eyes at the peppy twin. Despite his youth, Sakusa’s status in the royal military is higher than most of his seniors and he is still steadily climbing the ranks. 

“ For the last time, don’t call me that,” hisses Sakusa. “ Anyway, you’re going to have to explain yourself to your parents soon about… that,” The twins’ mood plummeted when they were reminded of their royal duty. When the twins turn 18, one will be the ruler of Inarizaki and the other would just be there. Unimportant. 

~Training~   
  


“ WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DECIDE WHO GETS TO BE KING ANYWAY?” screeched Atsumu, sparring with his brother. The training room has been the twins’ safe haven ever since they were children, and the time they spent competing with each other has culminated them becoming proficient fighters. Osamu irks and blocks his brother’s assaults with his forearms. 

“ There’s nothin’ we can do about it, Tsumu,” he responds with a-matter-of-fact voice. “ But if it’s for the kingdom, then I should probably rule,” Osamu right hooks Atsumu in the jaw. 

“ EXCUSE ME?” bellows Atsumu, his attacks growing faster. “ I would be a way better king that ya!” He grabs Osamu’s hair to knee him in the face, but only feels his body suddenly be flipped in the air and impact from the ground. 

“ You can’t even beat me in hand to hand combat,” says Osamu. “ Which is why when I become king, you should lay back and let me do all the ruling,” The grey haired boy wheezes when Atsumu’s boot meets his chest and kicks him upwards. 

“ I don’t think a cook would make for a good ruler,” counters the blonde, unsheathing a saber from the weapon rack. “ And I am the most handsome man in the kingdom after all. Good looks make for better relations with… unpleasant neighbors,” Osamu scoffs and takes a broad sword from a bin. 

“ We’re identical ya dolt,” The gray haired holds the heavy weapon in his hand and swings it at his brother. Atsumu side steps and tries to counter. “ You may be great at combat, but that doesn’t make ya a leader!” 

“ And brute strength does, ya gorilla?!” snarls Atsumu back. “ When I’m king, I’m gonna make sure you never eat pudding again!” 

“ But you don’t want to be king,” Osamu states. “ So I hafta take charge,” 

“ Don’t think I don’t know,” bites back Atsumu. “ that you don’t wanna be king either! I ain’t leaving ya to rot! Yer my brother!” The twins stay silent when the elephant in the room finally makes itself known. Neither wanted to become king, and yearned for the freedom that the throne couldn’t provide. But they refuse to leave each other. They kept on fighting each other until they were beyond exhausted, and all they could do was lay on the floor and gasp for breath. 

“ You don’t keep your promises, you don’t listen to what anyone says, and yer dishonest,” lists off Osamu, still panting. “ Yer more pirate than king material,” 

“ First of all, pirates are cool and-” Atsumu stops when an idea finally hits him. “ What if… neither of us become king,” Osamu sighs. 

“ Tsumu, one of us HAVE to become kings. It’s the law or some other bullcrap,” 

“ We can’t become kings because….” Atsumu stands up. “ WE WOULD BE TOO BUSY BEING PIRATES! We’re both horribly unqualified for the position, and that one guy... What was his name again… Yu… Yu… Yu-yu! He’s way better at political stuff!” 

“ That’s a horrible idea,” Osamu sighs. 

“ SHUDDUP! YA GOT A BETTER PLAN?” shouts Atsumu.

That night the heirs to the Miya kingdom disappeared, taking money and their weapons. It was a terrible plan.

~Time Skip a Few Days~

“ This idea is so stupid…” groans Osamu, looking at an imposing ship. Engraved on the side, was a name. It was called  _ The Vixen _ in dark red. It’s sails and flag were also a deep maroon, with the only difference being the dark outline of a fox on the flag. “ Do we… knock or something?”

“ Who are you?” asks a monotone voice. The twins jump in surprise and turn around to see a slightly shorter, but still intimidating man. He had one earring hanging from his pale ear and his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark. The man’s hair was white, which faded to black at the edges. His attire consisted of a white poet shirt with a long belt wrapped diagonally across his chest and around his belt. The loose black pants he wore were tucked underneath a pair of boots. A crimson jacket settled loosely on his shoulders as the man looked at the twins. 

“ We’re Tod and Michael and we wanna join yer crew!” bursts out Atsumu. “ We can fight really well, even though I’m slightly better than my brother Michael here-”

“ SHUDDUP TOD!” shouted “Michael”, shoving his twin. 

“ Enough,” responds the man, holding his hand up for silence. “ Fine. You may join my crew,”

“ IT’S THAT EASY?” gasps “Tod”. “ HOLY CRAP I THOUGHT WE HAD TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH OR SOMETHIN’-” As the twins bicker, the tall man started walking away and towards his ship. 

“ My name is Kita Shinsuke, although you might already know that. ” introduces the man. “ But you will only address me as Captain,” 

That night, Kita offered the boys a shared room that was separate from the rest of the crew and as they slept there for the night, the captain had several things run through his mind. Hearing a knock at his office door, he allowed them to walk in. 

“ Captain,” said his first mate, Aran. He was a tall, muscular man with dark skin. He wore a cream poet shirt, but had a red vest with gold buttons in place of a jacket. A dark pirate hat rested on top of his head with a scarlet feather in it. His shirt wasn’t tucked within his wine red pants, which were tucked into below-the-knee black boots. “ I heard a commotion,” 

“ We have two new recruits,” informs Kita. “ Who are now our ticket to supplies for the month,” 

“ Kita?” asks Aran, perking up his head. Kita isn’t the type to just let anyone join his crew. Thankfully, this proved to be an excellent opportunity for money. Did those two truly think that different names were convincing enough for Kita to not know that they were royalty? Kita may not be the best fighter, pirate, or captain in the world…. But he was never, ever, surprised. 

“ Our ‘new recruits’ are going to be worth a lot of money,”

~That Morning~

“ ARAN???” gasps the two twins in the morning. 

“ YOU TWO???” shouts Aran in surprise. 

“ You know these two?” asks Kita. 

“ Yeah! We were-” The twins panicked and openly signified to Aran not to tell Kita anything. “ Erm… village buddies back in the day. Oh how I missed you-”

“ TOD AND MICHAEL, YES IT IS US!” shouts Osamu obnoxiously.  _ Why did they choose such awful names? _ wonders Aran.  _ Wait… isn’t the captain going to put them off for ransom? _

“ Captain, may I talk to these two? Separately?” asks Aran. Kita raises his eyebrow, but nods his head. The three leave his quarters. 

“ Aran, I can’t believe it’s you!” grins Atsumu. 

“ Yer a pirate now?” gasps Osamu in admiration. 

“ Yeah it’s surprising isn’t it?” chuckles their tall childhood friend. “ But why in the hell is royalty like you two doin’ here?!” The twins looked down, then each other. 

“ We had to choose who would be king,” Atsumu confesses. “ And neither of us wanted that…. And if we go back, then one of us would be forced to and the other would have freedom,” Aran was taken back by their response. Ever since they were children, the twins were inseparable. If Kita just put them off for ransom…

“ Stay here, I’ll have to speak to the captain,” Aran tells them. He walks away, but hesitates in front of the door. He inhales deeply and opens it as he steps in. 

“ Ah, Aran how was the talk-”

“ PLEASE DON’T SELL THEM!” Aran blurts out. Kita quirks an eyebrow.  _ Oh god what have I done? _ Aran thinks. His life started to flash through his eyes.

“ Pardon?” Kita asks, snapping Aran out of his panic. 

“ Don’t put them off for ransom sir,” Aran tells him more clearly. 

“ … and why would I do that? Are you letting your history get the better of you?” Kita says cooly.

“ Selling them off is a bad idea,” he explained. “ If we just put them for ransom then one of them will become king when he returns to his castle. We will make an enemy out of the Inarizaki kingdom,” Kita looks at his compass. 

“ Aran. List off all of our enemies,” Kita says. The tall man straightened up at the sound of his leader’s sharp tone. 

“ The Crows, Shiratorizawa Kingdom, the Owl Crew which I think their name is-”

“ And how is one more enemy on our hands going to change anything?” Kita asks. “ You’re aware that I am prepared for more enemies to fight, so then why do you suggest I throw away such a great opportunity to keep our ship afloat for a few weeks-Perhaps even a few months- if their parents are willing to pay the money,” Aran looks down on his boots, cursing Kita’s cold logic. 

“ Captain, I vouch for them,” Aran says with unwavering determination. “ They will be an asset to our crew. Atsumu and Osamu are beasts apart, but their teamwork is immeasurable in combat. I have no doubt that one of them is worthy to become-”

“ Aran, you have more than earned my trust these past few years on the ocean as my first mate. I will let them join the crew,” Before Aran could sigh in relief, Kita continued. “ But be warned, if those two princes endanger my crew or my ship… The trust that we built all these years will be broken. And those two will be put for ransom. Is that clear?” 

“ As crystal captain,” 

Kita looks down at his compass again. 

“ Bring our new recruits back here,” he orders. Aran nods and walks out of the room. Once out of earshot, Aran cheers and does a little happy dance before fetching the twins. 

“ Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu,” Kita says. “ I’ve known your true identities from the very beginning, and was planning to put your for ransom,” 

“ What-” Atsumu started but was quickly silenced by Aran slapping his hand over the blond’s mouth. 

“ But my first mate vouched for you,” Kita continues, taking a seat behind his desk. “ And I trust him. If either of you put this crew at risk, then you put your lives at risk. You  **will** be an asset to this ship is that understood?” 

“ Y-yes sir!” the duo answers. 

“ Excellent,” Kita responds. “ Welcome to  _ The Crimson Foxes _ ,” 

~Timeskip a few years~

After the twins ran away and joined the crew,  _ The Vixen _ was steered into a different region with new oceans and more riches. The twins kept their promise and proved to be useful to the pirate crew, even gaining Kita’s and everyone else’s trust in the process. Although there have been a few hiccups with the brothers’ constant bickering and fights, their teamwork made  _ The Crimson Foxes  _ even more well known if that was even possible. Despite the new lifestyle, there was one thing about the twins that never changed. 

The tendency to cause chaos wherever they go. 

“ P-please we don’t want any trouble!” whimpers a merchant. Kita barely spares the annoying figure a glance. 

“ You say that and yet you attempted to shoot at my ship,” Kita explains calmly. “ Give us your loot peacefully, and there will be no kerfuffle,” The merchant grits his teeth in annoyance before hearing a triumphant voice behind him. 

“ I-IT’S THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL NAVY!” cheers one of his workers. Kita looks out into the distance only to see an approaching royal navy ship. 

“ The prodigy? We’re saved!” 

“ I heard that ever since he got his rank, he’s taken down five pirate crews already!”

“ I heard it was six,” 

“ A new captain huh…” mutters Kita. “ No matter, every other Royal Navy captain barely put up a fight. So what is the difference now?” After surveying the scene and potential fights that could possibly go down, he determines that one merchant ship isn’t worth a two vs one battle. 

“ Sail away, it isn’t worth it,” he orders Aran. 

“ Aye captain!” Aran responds. But even when they deserted the merchant ship, the large boat was still following them. 

“ He’s a stubborn one isn’t he?” mutters Osamu, looking through a telescope. 

“ No worries, he’s just gonna end up like the rest of the guys we meet!” smirks Atsumu. “ In Davy Jones’s locker,” Osamu didn’t respond like he usually would, but kept on staring through the telescope.

“ What’s wrong?” asks a crewmate. Osamu pulls Atsumu’s face roughly and points at the ship. 

“ It’s… Osamu starts. Atsumu scoffs and looks through the telescope to see a cleany dressed man in a black overcoat and deadly expression on his face. 

“ Well if it isn't Omi?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some backstory on the motivations of the characters before I get into the romantic aspects of the story. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
